


In The Transparent Light

by Rubynye



Category: Star Trek XI
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Older Woman/Younger Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-29
Updated: 2010-09-29
Packaged: 2017-10-12 11:49:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/pseuds/Rubynye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five years ago Hikaru met a Starfleet officer who told him, "Call me Win," and pushed him to his knees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Transparent Light

**Author's Note:**

> All Thanks To: [](http://merisunshine36.livejournal.com/profile)[**merisunshine36**](http://merisunshine36.livejournal.com/) for the prompt, [the author of the other fill](http://old-blueeyes.livejournal.com/81497.html?thread=1118041#t1118041) for her much more sensible take that allowed me to go cracky with mine, and [](http://old-blueeyes.livejournal.com/profile)[**old_blueeyes**](http://old-blueeyes.livejournal.com/) for the grand and glorious Sulufest (the same as the one I wrote "Know If It's Worth" for).  
>  Title from [this beautiful poem by W.S. Merwin](http://browngirl.livejournal.com/1414486.html) given me by [](http://blcwriter.livejournal.com/profile)[**blcwriter**](http://blcwriter.livejournal.com/)

It's not until Hikaru rolls over and looks into Jim's sleepy blue eyes that he realizes why Jim's always looked so weirdly familiar. Five years ago he met a bright-haired, sky-eyed Starfleet officer who told him, "Call me Win," and pushed him to his knees. Now those eyes are shining hazily from her son's face while they're still gasping, while he's catching his breath from having just had Jim fuck his brain out his ears.

Which is exactly what Win did, five years ago.

 _"C'mon, Hikaru," she crooned in his ear, her strong small hand curved to the back of his neck. "Come show me what you can do."_

However Hikaru's face just twisted makes Jim's caterpillar eyebrows hike up his forehead, his hand halting in midair. "Hey," Jim asks lightly, too lightly, "What're you looking at?"

 _Hikaru gasped like a fish on land, her grin shining above him as she gripped his wrists and he clutched her thighs, sweat-sleeked softness over unyielding muscle beneath his trembling hands, nothing else to hold onto as she rocked and flexed and his hips rose to meet her. She'd taken control of his body from him, she commanded every millimeter of him as she sank him into the rippling vibrant heat of her, and nothing had ever felt like this before._

Hikaru's chest aches at the gathering uncertainty in those eyes. "You," he says, pushing his smile wider until his cheek creases, breathing a little deeper when Jim's hand settles over his ribs. Awash in guilty relief as Jim's smile softens from the near-smirk into something true, Hikaru pushes into Jim's solid warmth down his side and silently swears to himself to absolutely never tell Jim how he's met his mother.

* *** *

  
Winona didn't mean to pick the boy up. She didn't mean to pick anyone up, she was in North America on business and counting the hours till she was back off-planet. But Hikaru was on duty at the aircar renters', gesturing expressively with graceful hands and describing the various vehicles like a born pilot, the California sun gleaming off his black hair and a hesitant smile tucked in his cheek.

Then she turned back from running her fingers along something retro-polished red and found him looking at her with bottomless eyes.

For a moment she thought of George, pointing out to her how people sometimes looked at her, looking at her himself with infinity in his eyes, making her feel a million meters tall by the way he knelt with her hand tucked behind his nape. Every so often some girl or boy looks at her just like that and she can see them on their knees for her, so she makes it happen.

So Winona did. She left the aircars and took the boy with her, tethered by an invisible tractor beam across a decorous handspan of empty air all the way back to her hotel. She motioned him in, leaned back against the door, and pushed lightly on his shoulders, and his finely-drawn eyebrows crinkled as he opened his mouth to say, "I--"

And then he went to his knees for her, just like she knew he would, his eyes bottomless in the soft indoor dimness, and she laughed and bent to murmur to him, "Show me what you can do."

Winona would admit, in the back of her brain where she doesn't have to answer to anyone, that she didn't _let_ herself figure it out until afterwards. And she could have let it go, she could have let him keep on silently glowing in well-earned pride as they lay catching their breath, but then she wouldn't be Win. So she asked, carefully, starting with, "This is not a complaint, at all," which was absolutely true but Hikaru tensed anyway, "but that was your first time, right?"

He took another rigid breath and slumped. "Having sex? Yeah."

"I meant the powerplay," she lied by not lying, looking across her shoulder at his profile. He wasn't even as old as Sam was, maybe as old as Jim, perhaps. "So you never knelt for someone or fucked someone before," and, yeah, it was probably a little bad of her to take so much glee in how his eyes opened wide in shock at a _grownup cursing_ , especially given the sweaty naked postcoital context. "I was curious. You get five stars of five on both, by the way. Maybe even six on the fucking." He grinned at that, rolling his eyes, and she grinned back.

Then she reached over and wrapped her fingers around his wrist, lifting it to set their hands palm-to-palm as he watched her. "You want to be a pilot, Hikaru?"

She looked up, and his eyes were more startled than ever. "Um, yeah. Yes, Win," he answered primly, and she chuckled, folding her fingers through his. "But my parents --"

"Well, they're not here now, are they?" Winona knew she was being terrible, teasing him like this as she watched his face squinch up, before his eyes uncrossed and he started laughing with her. "Seriously, though, you know what you want." She didn't add, _unlike some people,_ thinking of Sam's dead-end job and Jim incommunicado out on Triton. "You want to fly aircars, or anything else?"

His fingers, long and sure and clever, tightened between hers. "Anything that'll take me back up into the sky. The higher the better."

Winona nodded. "Then go be a pilot, flyboy."

"Okay." Hikaru's voice was deep and sure. "I will, Win." He tugged his hand loose, settling its breadth on her waist, and as he leaned in for a kiss she smiled and pushed up to meet him.

* *** *

  
Something's up with Hikaru.

With _Sulu_ , Jim corrects himself. He's usually better about proper terms of address and all that, but before they became Captain and Lieutenant of the Starship _Enterprise_ he and Hikaru spent some time on a _first name basis_ , and that phrase will always make Jim think of late nights and awesomely messy orgasms and sleepy conversations in warm darkness, and thus always make him smile.

So he's not sure what's going on with Sulu, but it doesn't seem to be making his pilot unhappy or likely to try violating the Pauli Exclusion Principle with the ship, and anyway Jim's a little distracted. His mom is beaming up, not just as Commodore Kirk come to evaluate Scotty's modifications, but as, well, Jim's mom Winona visiting to see _his ship_. Bones might say that what he's seeing as Sulu's twitchiness is just his own displaced... but ever since Jim told Hikaru that he was the best tour guide for the job, his eyebrows have been doing weird things and he keeps giving Jim these _looks_ from the corner of his eyes when he thinks Jim's back is turned.

"Incoming transport," Kyle announces, and Jim glances over at Sulu standing laser-straight beside him. "In 5, 4, 3..."

The familiar column of light swirls into existence and resolves into Winona, standing at ease with hands clasped behind her. She lights up into a familiar, warming grin, and Jim can't resist adding to the standard, "Welcome to the _Enterprise_ ," greeting, "hi, Mom." As he gives her a hand down from the platform he says, "This is your guide for your tour, Lieuten--"

She looks at Sulu, and her eyes and mouth go _round_ like a _girl's_. It's disconcerting. "Hikaru!" she cries, grabbing both his hands as Hikaru grins at her, a little lopsidedly and totally adorkably, and something's happening here that Jim's not part of. "So _you're_ Jim's pilot Lieutenant Sulu!"

"Here I am, Commodore Kirk," Sulu says, not letting go of her hands -- _squeezing_ her hands -- and Jim arches an eyebrow that they both ignore. What the hell is going on?

Winona puffs dismissively, waving off her really kind of hard earned title, and folds her arm through Hikaru's. "C'mon, you know better. Call me Win. I'm so delighted to see you here!"

They turn to go, leaving Jim standing there, _confused_ , so he calls, "Wait!" They glance over their shoulders, arm in freaking arm, and he blurts, "What -- how do you know each other?"

Sulu's cheeks are glowing red. Winona's grinning as widely as Jim ever manages. "It's a long story," he says at the same time as she says, "See you for dinner, Jimmy," and they go.

Jim looks at Kyle, who is _fascinated_ by his console, and at the seamless door. Then he gets it, groans in agony, and absolutely has to smack himself in the face.

  


** * **** * **

  
Prompt from [](http://merisunshine36.livejournal.com/profile)[**merisunshine36**](http://merisunshine36.livejournal.com/) [here](http://old-blueeyes.livejournal.com/81497.html?thread=1077849#t1077849): _Jim Kirk looks oddly familiar, for some reason. And that reason is that his mom, while on her many travels, took Sulu's virginity before he came to the Academy. Bonus points if Winona shows up on the Enterprise at a later date and embarrasses the heck out of all of them._


End file.
